


Truth be Told

by thiboc



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiboc/pseuds/thiboc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is merely something to think about. If you like it good. If not I'm sorry. But I wanted to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth be Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those who haven't lived their life to the fullest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+who+haven%27t+lived+their+life+to+the+fullest).



Once upon a time. A phrase we've all heard before. We use it to start fairy tales. But life is no fairy tale. It doesn't always have a happy ending. Children need to be taught this before they are deceived by the cruelty of life. Children are so innocent because of fairy tales. Their sappy stories about true love and friendship seem so harmless. But their innocence rubs off onto the children, leaving their heads filled with lies. The truth is that true friends are not people you just met. True love is not so easily reached. The writers may dream about these things but the truth is that is not how life is. Life puts you through so much. Sometimes it pushes people hard enough to kill themselves. 

Why must it be like that? Why can't life be all hugs and kisses? Because nobody is perfect. We see life as a strive to perfection, but perfection can never be reached. Because we must go through to many trials.The trial are what kills us. It's what makes us lose our innocence. It's what makes people turn into adults. Children always question why? Why do you know so much? Why are adults superior? Why do I have to? They don't see that adults have experienced more than them. The adults have lost their innocence. They have gone through the trials. They are nearing the end of the line. They want to protect their kids from reaching their stage. But everyone reaches it in the end. There is no stoping it. We might be able to hold it off for a short while, but everyone must go the end. Every story must end. Now this makes life seem grim. But it does have peaks. 

Love and friendship does exist. It just doesn't come as easily as the stories put it. Adventures can't happen over one day. It has to happen over a period of time. Now I know I seem to be rambling, but I must speak the truth. It's not a fairy tale. It's life. It's truth. It's not gooey goody gumdrops. There is death. There is sadness. There is war. It's not just one man. It's many men. It's many deaths. It's many saddened families. There are many battles. This is not for the innocent children who claim they know death. This is for the adults who's wisdom surpasses those of the innocent. Though your age says your still a kid, a child is really determined by innocence. I child in jail is no longer a child, for he has lost the innocence that is told in fairy tales. They no longer ask their mother if they are a pretty princess or a superhero.

Lying. It can cause joy in the heart of the saddened. But also sadness in the heart in the joyous. It’ s the best and worst action humans were given. It could renew or ruin someones life. Whatever way it goes there’s is always the after shock, guilt. You lie about being a noble man and you become the kings most loyal chief of command. You lie about being pregnant and you receive the man of your dreams. You lie about being able to pay a debt and you get your landlord off your back. But all of the guilt begins to well up. Every lie makes your well a little drier. Then their is truth. Once your well is dry the muddy bottom begins to move away to reveal lava hidden beneath. It starts pushing itself up your well, faster than the water ever had, creating disaster for you home and family. The king finds out you were a slave and you are banished. You don’t produce a kid and your husband beats you and leaves you. You don’t have enough money and the landlord takes away your home. The lava spills over you and the burning sensation. You wish it would just would kill you but it does not show mercy. You feel your skin boiling off as you stay beneath the waves of lava. There is no escape until finally, you feel nothing. You see nothing. You hear nothing. Slowly your thoughts start drifting away along with your memories. Your life time passing by you. 

You notice truly how short it is. It’s too short. The greed of man tries to push its limits but there it is. Your life in a nice scrap book. You look at it disappoint wishing you had one more day. Till the book snaps shut and floats away. You try to cling desperately to it but what’s the use. The past is gone. You let go and sit. You become scared. You hear something in the darkness. Cloaked figures knock into you as you slowly start to forget who you are, what happened, and what life is like. 

Death is nothing. There is no honor in it. It’s a break. A breather from working hard on the fields of life. It’s dark and useless. Created only so the earth couldn’t become over populated. But it’s death that humans avoid. They try herbs and potions. They try roots and teas. They try medical experiments and drugs. But the truth is that we all die in the end. Death is grim. That’s why we are forced to live our life to the fullest.

Proper people despise those who do crazy things for the fun of it. But what they don’t see is that when they reach the end, they’re gonna wish they had lived their lives like the crazy man. Because he lived his life. Life itself then becomes a lot longer than it seemed. Filling your scrap book with thousands of memories. So when you reach the end you are happy. You’ve seen what you’ve done and you let the book float away with the smile on your face. You lived you’re life. You did what was fun. Of course their was low points but there were also many many highlights. They over power the dulling weight of the low points. You forget your life easily knowing full well that you lived it fully.

I ask you now. What is your aspect on life? Is this what you truly what you want to fill your scrap book with? Are you who you wanna be? Most people would be quick to say yes. They weren’t paying attention. They want to avoid the subject. But for those who tell the truth, they look back and think about it deeper. ‘Have I really lived my life?’ ‘Have I done anything to live out my life?’ I ask them again, “Is your scrap book full of high points? Or do the low points weigh it down?” They respond no. They haven’t lived their life. They want to do more. Then do it I say. What is holding you back? You have time but don’t waist it. Live you life. Fill your scrap book.


End file.
